counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Five-SeveN
|price = $750 $500 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 0.618 kilograms |projectileweight = 2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1280 |muzzleenergy = 467 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.7 seconds 3.2 seconds 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 20 / 100 |Movement_speed = 250 240 |counterpart = Dual Berettas Tec-9 |altername = ES Five-seven |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 17 24 32 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 14 m |Armorpenetration = 91.15% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-1-5 CT B-1-4 CT |Entity = weapon_fiveseven|Magazine_cost = $50}} The Five-SeveN, FN Five-seven or ES Five-seven as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Five-SeveN is a Belgian semi-automatic Counter-Terrorist pistol originally available only to the Counter-Terrorists. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was available to both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists until an update which restricted its sale to the CTs yet again. Its advantages are high rate of fire, good accuracy and its large magazine size. Despite these facts, the Five-seven is one of the least popular pistols in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, but gained popularity with the release of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, since it does more damage, unlike in the previous games, and is much cheaper. In earlier games, if the Five-Seven and P90 are both equipped at once, they will draw from one pool of 100 rounds due to sharing cartridges. This has been changed in a Global Offensive update. As of now the primary and secondary weapons don't share ammunition even if they're of the same caliber. Properties The Five-Seven in early Counter-Strike games has a movement speed of 250 units per second, meaning they don't suffer any speed reduction. However, in Global Offensive, the speed has been reduced to 240 units per second. Advantages *Large magazine size (20 rounds) *Can instantly kill armored enemies if a headshot is scored in CS:GO *High damage in CS:GO *Quiet firing sound *Short reload time in CS:GO *Relatively cheap in CS:GO ($500) *High crouching accuracy in CS and CS:S Disadvantages *Low damage in all CS games prior to CS:GO *Expensive ($750) (excluding CS:GO) *Long reload time compared to other pistols (prior to CS:GO) *Not very accurate and headshots are no longer lethal at long ranges, even in CS:GO *Headshots cannot kill the enemies instantly, even without helmet (prior to CS:GO) Gameplay Tactics *You can double tap with this pistol. Using this technique to score headshots will give you easy kills. This tactic works best in Global Offensive. *Since most players use armor, this weapon can be used to an advantage because its ammunition is less affected by Kevlar than most of the other pistols. *At short range, spray bullets and aim for the head. If a target has full health without a helmet, it will require another shot to any other part of the body. If he does have a helmet, 2-3 more shots may be needed. (Excluding CS:GO, where a headshot will kill instantly at close and medium range.) **Crouching with this weapon can improve accuracy drastically, even while shooting fast at long range. *Spraying bullets may work if your opponents are not very skilled or are distracted. **It is recommended to try and get around enemies without alerting them with the Five-Seven rather than fighting them head on. **Like other high-capacity sidearms, this can be a good way to finish heavily wounded foe, as the player can afford to spray. *In older games, this pistol is quite under-powered thus it is best used as sidearm to finish wounded opponents off. If the Five-SeveN is the only firearm available, take an enemy player by surprise when possible. *In a pistol round, the Five-SeveN can be a reliable sidearm to wield as users can engage enemies at longer ranges without sacrificing accuracy. *In Source, the Five-SeveN inflicts more damage than in previous games, but has increased spread, so spraying bullets is no longer recommended. **In Global Offensive, the Five-SeveN inflicts even more damage than in Source, and can kill a player instantly with single headshot regardless of armor, but with wider spread compared to Source. Continuously firing bullets is not recommended. ***Double or triple tap with the Five-SeveN and aim for the head. A single headshot will finish your opponent (in close quarters). Countertactics *Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon. **Try to engage users at longer ranges. The Five-SeveN does not inflict sufficient amounts of damage in earlier games and it has lower accuracy in CS:GO. *Larger caliber pistols, such as the Desert Eagle, can kill a Five-Seven user easily; if you cannot score headshot before the Five-seven user can, the base damage of your gun is higher, use that to your advantage. This works best prior to Source version. *In Source, the Dual Berettas can be used to counter Five-seveN users. If fired rapidly, the 96G Elites can outgun the Five-seveN with little trouble at close range but users may struggle in longer ranges as the Five-seveN has higher accuracy. *In CS:GO, stay mobile to reduce the risk of getting killed by a single headshot. Comparison to Dual Berettas Positive *Higher accuracy *Lower spread *Higher damage in CS:GO *Cheaper ($750 vs $800 (CS,CS:S)) *Shorter reload time (2.7 (CS,CZ), 3.3 sec (CS:S), 2.5 sec (GO) vs 4.6 sec (CS,CZ) and 3.8 seconds(CS:S,GO)) *Shots fired are much quieter than the Dual Berettas *Can instantly kill armored targets with 1 headshot (CS:GO) Neutral *Same movement speed (250 unit per second. 240 in CS:GO) *Same price in CS:GO Negative *Lower damage prior to CS:GO *Lower maximum rate of fire (400 rpm vs 750 rpm) (single pistol vs dual pistols) *Smaller magazine capacity (20 rounds vs 30 rounds) *Higher ammo cost ($50 vs $20) *Lower reserve ammo capacity (100 rounds vs 120 rounds) *Exclusive to Counter-Terrorists *Never a one-hit kill to even an unarmored enemy while he is at full health (Before CS:GO) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are 13 CT bots that use the Five-SeveN as their sidearm. These bots are: *Vern, a cost 1 MP5 wielder. *Kenny, a cost 1 M3 wielder. *Leon, a cost 2 TMP wielder. *Phil, a cost 2 MP5 wielder. *Oscar, a cost 2 FAMAS wielder. *Eddie, a cost 2 Scout wielder. *Kirk, a cost 3 AWP wielder. *Ray, a cost 3 XM1014 wielder. *Cole, a cost 3 M249 wielder. *Ace, a cost 4 M4A1 wielder. *Jake, a cost 4 AUG wielder. *Duke, a cost 5 AUG wielder. *Sandman, a cost 5 P90 wielder. ''Deleted Scenes'' The Five-SeveN has appeared commonly in the beginning of most missions. This weapon appeared in the following missions: *Lost Cause *DrugLab *Motorcade Assault *Fastline: Used in conjunction with the Tactical Shield. Unused Content * In Global Offensive files, an unused alternative firing sound ( ) and a distant firing sound ( ) can be found. Trivia * The Five-SeveN featured in all Counter-Strike are based off the early first variant Five-seveN while the Global Offensive version is based off the USG variant. ** The Global Offensive version features an underbarrel rail while earlier versions do not. * In all Counter-Strike games prior to Global Offensive, it is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the Glock. This is highly unrealistic, as the 5.7 mm ammunition the Five-seven uses can pierce through armor in real life. This was probably implemented for balancing purposes. * The Five-seveN is more accurate and slightly more powerful in Deleted Scenes, though it is not as effective as its CS:GO counterpart. * The firing sounds for the Five-SeveN is different for every Counter-Strike game. * Unlike previous Counter-Strike games, Five-SeveN is one of the most used handguns in Global Offensive. * The Five-seveN in Global Offensive has the same draw and reload animations as the P2000, P250 and the Glock-18. * It is one of the four uncut weapons to retain its real name prior to CS:GO, the others being the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, the MAC-10 and the M249. * Strangely in Source, the Five-seveN's slide is not animated properly. External links *FN Five-seven on Wikipedia. tr:Five-SeveN pl:Five-Seven Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:5.7 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Belgian weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons